John Constantine/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Light Yagami (by Bulls12345) 'Chapter 1: The Cause' London, England: “How? How could this happen?! John please! Please tell me there’s a magic to turn him back. He has to come back. Please daddy please wake up! Come back to me!” A sobbing Epiphany said to his silent husband. “There’s… there’s nothing we can do luv. When its your time to go, its your time to go no matter what,” John Constantine said trying to calm his wife down. Epiphany wore her black funeral dress. Sobbing her whole life in front of her father’s coffin. Her father, the notorious gangster Terry Greaves, passed away four days ago of a heart attack. Hundreds of people paid their respects, criminals and lawmen alike. John stood there holding Epiphany as her father’s coffin is lowered to the ground. He knew what it feels like to loose family. Its something that cloggs the heart. To be buried, and Epiphany not to see him again. The image of her father dead and buried striked her like a bullet. She is then fill with anguish and distraught, before loosing consciousness and fainting. “Dammit! Fools! Get me a sodding doctor!” John said as he caught Epiphany in his arms. Medic rushed in and took her out. “Oh the damn classic Johnny boy example,” Papa Midnite, the New York voodoo crime lord said, who was also present in the funeral. “This is what happen when people get to close to you John. People die. No matter how powerful or how wasted they are, they were all bound down to die the moment they see your fucked up face.” “Shut your gob Midnite. Yeah I hated that bastard, but by God I didn’t do anything this time.” “Midnite’s right John,” Inspector Watford said. “Face it. Whenever you’re around the bloody world is armaggeddon. You fuck people John. Everything you do. When you sleep, when you eat, when you shit, someone dies! Its you to blame for all of this. You just can’t learn how to quit!” John Constantine didn’t know what to say. He was the king of the one-liners, and ironically he didn’t know what to say. Not even a grain of word or a measle of a sound. He had nothing to say. Putting his trench coat in such a hurry, he didn’t want these idiots to be all judgemental on him. He was innocent. Terry is gangster, a bloody killer. Someone besides him must have gotten in first and ended Terry. And John will fucking find out who. “You ponces better watch your backs when you sleep. Because if everything you said was true, then you yourselves are rotten dead,” John finally cracks a word. 'Chapter 2: The Bastard' A Week later: Tokyo, Japan: In an rich luxury office inside the Tokyo Metropoloitan Building. Overlooking the puny middle-class people doing the worthless of all things, someone with eyes filled with hatred watches. “だからライト。今日は何をすべきかの任意のアイデア?(So Light. Any ideas of what to do today),” the shinigami Ryuk said while munching his apple. Light Yagami turns his office seat towards his friend. He clasped his hands together and laid his elbows on the table. He made a grin as he looks at the Death Note staring at him on top of the said table. “I had enough of killing gangsters this week,” Light said as he touches the Death Note with his fingers. “そこに誰かが実際に何か役に立つことをしている平和の治世 (Peace reign when someone out there is actually doing something damn useful).” Light stood from his chair. His back hunched and hands on his back held. He walks towards his trophy room. There stands all of his triumph in a big glass cabinet. In the cabinet lays down a gun, a white shirt, pictures of the SPK and many other collected newspaper clippings and trophy. Light then suddenly bangs the glass with his fists. Laughing hysterically with eyes widening and spit coming. “Lを参照してください！近く！父！私は正しかった！私はあなたの馬鹿が達成したことがないであろう事をやった！私は平和をもたらした！グッド君臨最高！I.。午前...神！！(See L! Near! Father! I was right! See all those below! I’ve done the things you idiots would have never accomplished! I brought peace! Good reigns supreme! I..am…God!!!!”) he said followed my more disturbing laugh. . . . Suddenly, the door accidentally opened. There appears a pale scared man. Holding a bunch of papers and nervously shaking. It was Matsuda. “申し訳ありませんが、私は中断することを意味するものではありませんでした。私の愚かさを許してください(Oh um, sir. Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt. Please forgive my stupidity),” he said with his face bowed down. “あなた馬鹿 (You idiot!)” Light said as he punched Matsuda in the jaw, sending him tumbling down and the papers flying all over the room. “私はあなたにどのように何回も言うだろう。それは人々にこっそりいいことはないでしょう！(How many times will I say to you. It’s never nice to…sneak…on…people!)” Light said as he grudgingly steps Matsuda continously in the head. “ごめん先生だことはおやめください! (I’m sorry sir please stop!)” a scared Matsuda said. Light’s rage disappeared and Matsuda got to his feet with the disarrayed papers in his hand. “I-I-その程度インタビューサー。Timeのインタビュー？卿？ (I-I-Its about the interviews sir. The Time interview? Sir?)” “すべての有名な歴史の本に名前キラをもたらすための時間 (Ah yes. Time to bring the name Kira into the famous history book of all. Time Magazine),” Light said with an evil smile in his face. “記者は、ちょうどと呼ばれるてきた。インタビューは8:00に明日の朝になります (The reporter has just called. The interview will be tomorrow morning at 8),” Matsuda said. “彼らは日を切っているSPKを教えてください。私にインタビューをしておきます。今、私の視界から抜け出す (Tell the SPK they have a day off. Leave the press works to me. Now get out of my sight),” “しかし...私達はちょうどこののニュースを残して、ケースに焦点を当てるべきである (But…should we just leave the press out of this and focus on the case),” Light then slaps Matsuda in the face. “誰も何をすべきか教えてくれません。理解できますか？ (Nobody tells me what to do. Understand?)” “はい (Y-Y-Yes sir),” Matsuda nervously said as he runs out of the door. Ryuk reappears and approaches Light. He doesn’t know what Light wants with this press thing. But he know Light has a plan. And Light’s ideas are always the blockbuster to him. Afterall, it’s the reason why he gave Light the Death Note. To entertain him. “あなたのその"インタビュー"の前に任意の計画は？(Any plans before that “interview” of yours)?” “実際にはありません。私は空のスケジュールを持っている (Actually no. I have an empty schedule),” Light said as he watches the city again like its guardian protector. “もしそうなら...私と一緒にマリオカートをプレイする気？(If so… care to play Mario Kart with me)?” “良いアイデア(Good idea),” Light replied. “あなたが楽しみを持つことができない場合、神であることを使用することは何ですか(What’s the use of being a god if you can’t have fun).” 'Chapter 3: The Confrontation' Dowtown Tokyo John Constantine watches outside his windows the bright neon lights of Tokyo that illuminates the night. His cab swerves to get to his rendezvous point. John knew he wasn’t Terry Greave’s killer and it wasn’t his fault why he died. He is a magnificent bastard, but not that kind of bastard. And as a magnificent bastard, he knows how to get his hands cleaned. He researched on poor Terry’s death, and found out that his death is similar to thousands more victims of the so called “Kira”. Kira? What a bloody aweful excuse for a name. And to find that “Kira” he had to use what he’s the best at. Yesterday, using the scynchronicty wave travelling, scynchronicity lead him to this place. Scynchronicity is telling him that Kira was inside the Tokyo Metropolitan Building. But to John’s confusion there was no one but a hapless young teen in a diner suit. He had a hunch that the kid might be Kira. A kid as Kira? Life's gotta be kidding. John had a hard time swallowing it. What does this plain teenager got to do with thousande of death across the world. And how does he do it by hiding and making people a fool. And there’s no other King of Making Fools than John Constantine himself. No one makes a monkey out of an idiot better than John. John needs to find out. That’s why he is in this place, to interview that bastard and find fucking out. John steps out of the cab. He fixes his trenchcoat and proceeds to the canteen where he and that kid should meet. At a table, a hand waved at him and greeted him. It was that kid. John proceeds to the table. He sat down. A bottle of sake was opened by strange girls wearing maid uniforms. Fuck, these Eastern places have some dumb perspective of the West. After that Japanese food were laid on the table like sushi, tempuras, roasted mushrooms, grilled fish, and off course the puffers. “Welcome to Japan. My name is Light Yagami. Head of the Kira team. Might as well call me a Kira expert. And sorry if my English is rusty.” “John Cornelius. Time Magazine. Your English is just as good Mr. Yagami,” John said. Time to test this bastard. The battle of wits has begun. “So let’s get git this started shall we,” John said as he lights a cigar. “What can you say about this bloke Kira?” “Kira is the most prolific killer in history. I mean just look at it. FBI, Interpol, and CIA all failed trying to even get a glimpse of him.” “Some people say that Kira doesn’t even exist. That all those deaths are just coincidences. Seems to be likely too. People always die on bloody heart attacks” “Kira exists. Kira only kills those he deemed evil to his eyes. Because you see Kira wants to create a world where only the good has the right to live. Evil is rightfully punished and killed to prevent them from growing. Like the burning of weeds know what I’m saying. Before Kira crime rates were up and there was chaos. Statistics show that violence actually was reduced. He’s actually doing some justice.” Light calls himself a Kira specialist? For John it seems this kid knows more of Kira than he should. Must dig further. “But how does he kill these people without even being detected? There’s gotta be a way, or did he just rip off Carlos the Jackal. That would have been lame,” John said with twisted eyebrow trying to break the barrier. “Oh he has his tactics. Those tactics are “original” off course, something unseen and none ever knows. He has some …weapon. An original weapon. A weapon we are still trying to uncover. This weapon might surprise you I can assure.” “These world is getting really fucked up. First two World War in one century and today…this. But off course every “evil” man has their own modus operandi. What’s Kira’s bloody reason for doing these… justice? And by God if this is just another Hitler fascism then that would have really been lame. Not even worth the time to put ink on them Time printers.” Light’s eyes widened. “Kira is a smart man. In this world there are two types of smart man. The mathematician and the moralistic man. Kira is both. He has both intellect and principles. All he wanted to do was to cleanse the world. Because he believes that by destroying the core of evil, we can cut its source. And only the righteous can savor life. He’s like… god, you know. Unlike mere men who just watch as their fellow man dies in vain. Kira is like a god who watches and protects his flock, and keeps them afe from wolves. You see, Kira’s intentions are actually good. We shouldn’t judge him. He’s like a revolution, counterculture. The god that would reshape the world for the goodness of those righteous.” John later inhales a huge smoke from his cigar, and releases it at Light’s face. “Evil? You can’t destroy evil. You want to be a big blue boyscout like that bloke from Metropolis, you’ll end up chasing your tail. Evil is part of human. You can’t be human if you don’t have evil. Even the most respected “good” man has his shares of sin.” Light was apalled of what he sad. “Wut? Are you saying that it’s a good thing to be evil? Is the sake getting to your head? Evil is what destroys this world. Every crime out there, murder, adultery, child abuse, slavery, its all because of evil. Evil kills people and every people know evil is…evil. Nothing can come good from evil. If there’s one thing in this world its to remove evil completely.” John stares at Light with a grin. Light didn’t like that. “You ever wonder why fish eat other fish and don’t feel empathetic about it? Its because its okay for them to “murder”. Its all because they don’t think it as “evil”. But man knows evil because he is sentient. That’s what differs us from animals. Animals don’t know evil. Humans do. So evil shows how strong and powerful man is. And why he is different from animals.” John seems to have gotten a grip on this guy's throat. Just a little bit more. Light stands up from his chair and stared at John with hatred. “You are one crazy man to say evil is essential to this world. Evil kills. Evil deffacates. Evil destroys. So we must destroy evil. Period!” “You haven’t been listening huh mate? Evil is man. You can’t destroy evil because it is man. Everyone is born in this world with evilness, it’s the morality and nurture that hides it. Like hope, love, good, evil is also present in all of use. Its just that its getting too much bad reputation.” John again takes a beath from his cigarette. “Evil is essential? Yes. People can’t live being too nice all the time. Evil makes us strong. Every people is evil. Because a person is smart he is evil. God knew that when we took a bite from that fruit we all will be smart and will stand out from the animals, because we did something “evil”. Yes. In Adam’s time only god do “evil” things. But now we all do. Because of it the world change. It revolutionize from worse to good. Because of evil, people can see the darkness of life and turn our fates towards our goal. Just saying, without evil, we’ll all be animals today. And Kira? Well he’s just as pathetic. He can’t destroy evil. He’ll end up having to destroy every human in this planet including himself.” “Kira wouldn’t—“ Light stuttered. “Do what huh? Bloody fuck us all up?” John continued. Light goes back to his seat. He took a sip from his sake. He didn’t know what to say. John stood up. Seemingly had enough of the night. “Sorry for being a prick back then eh? Didn’t know it’ll be like this. Its getting late. Perhaps some other time?” “Yes. I’ll hold you to it,” Light said. John walks away from the canteen. He walks towards the street and started hailing cabs. He looks back… and was surprised to see the shinigami Ryuk from a distance. They both locked eyes together, before John puts a new cigarette in his mouth, lights it up, and leaves Ryuk dumbfounded. “あなたは光を見たこと (Light. Light. Did you see that),” Ryuk asked. “何を参照してください？(See what)?” Light said as he tries to get his focus back. “あなたはに話していたその男。彼は私を見て(That man you were talking to. He looked at me),” “何？!(What?!)” “はい、彼は私を見た。誰も私を見ることはできません。彼も私を見つめていた。これは、普通の人ではありません。私は彼については悪い感じを持っている(Yes he looked at me. No man than you and a few can see me. But he just didn’t see me, he stared at me. This is no ordinary man. I have a bad feeling about him.)” Light smiled. “だから氏コーネリアスは私たちから何かを隠している (So Mr. Cornelius is hiding something from us),” he said as his occasional devilish joy came back. “私は狩りが始まったと思います(I guess the hunt has begun yet again.)” To Be Concluded Winner: John Constatine Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage